pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 - The Rough Times Of Ki Training
“Alright Ash keep it up…your getting a lot better.” urged Jin as he threw a punch at Ash. Ash raised his hand up and caught it in his left hand, before throwing a punch with his right hand. Jin raised his right hand and caught Ash’s fist and the two started to try and push the other back. “Thanks. All this training I’ve been doing I should be getting better.” smiled Ash “Yes, but you still have a long way to go.” nodded Jin He then moved his right paw and snatched his left paw out of Ash’s hand which caused Ash to stumble forward. Jin grabbed Ash by the arm and tossed him over his shoulder sending him flying. Ash flipped over and landed on his feet and right hand before looking back up at Jin. Ash looked at Jin who hadn’t broken a sweat since they had been training since three this morning. Ash’s was completely exhausted after training none stop as he stood up breathing heavily. “Well let’s take a break for now.” smiled Jin “Sure thing.” huffed Ash as he fell backwards on his butt. “It’s about time you two took a break.” laughed Hinta as she sat down in a chair on the patio. “Yea watching you to train for so long was making tired.” laughed Jamie as he sat in a chair beside Hinta. “Well it’s worth it. I got to train if I want to become stronger.” laughed Ash as he laid back on the floor. “Yea, but if you train to much you’ll hurt yourself.” warned Misty She got up from the table with a cup of water and walked toward Ash. “You should take it easy and just rest for a bit.” smiled Misty as she handed him the cup of water. “Thanks.” nodded Ash as he raised up and grabbed the cup. As Ash drank from the cup out the corner of his eye he saw Timothy sitting on the outside of the safety zone with his legs crossed and his eye’s closed. “Hay what do you think Timothy is thinking about?” asked Ash as he sat the cup down beside him. “Who knows.” shrugged Hinta “He’s been like that for several hours now. I figured he would’ve move some now.” said Ash “Well that’s what he does when he’s done with his physical training. He sit’s around and trains his mind for awhile.” said Jin as he sat down beside Ash. “So he’s done this more than once?” asked Ash “Yea…every time we train he does this.” said Jin Just then the door opened up an Tanza, Alice, Aussa, Eria, Haunter, and Lucaria all came into the room each carrying several plates and bowls of food. Tanza, Alice and Eria sat the plates and bowls they had on the table while Aussa, Lucaria, and Haunter sat the plates and bowls they had on the floor. “Alright everybody let eat up. We’ll need our strength and if your still hungry there’s more in the kitchen.” laughed Tanza “Awesome!” shouted Rodney as he walked toward the table. “Sounds good. Let’s grab up a bite Ash before we start back to training.“ urged Jin as he stood up. “Sound’s good to me to.” agreed Ash as he stood up. Ash turned around and started to head toward the table when all of a sudden he started to hear the sound of crackling electricity. He turned back around and saw that Timothy’s body was crackling with emerald green energy, “What’s happening to him?” asked Ash as he stared at Timothy. “He must be doing some serious training.” laughed Jin as he walked back beside Ash. “You think?” asked Ash “I wouldn’t put it pass him. Now let’s go eat something.” urged Jin “Right.” nodded Ash and the two of them headed for the table. ………………………………… Meanwhile in Timothy’s mind in Heiwana Timothy’s stood in the dead center of the meadow with his eye’s closed. He stood motionless as the breeze from the wind caused the blades of grass to dance back and forth. The clouds in the sky rolled by causing the beaming sunlight to fade on and off of Timothy which caused his jacket to shine and flash like a beacon. Timothy listened to the sound of the wind as if he was waiting for something and all of a sudden he opened his eye’s and jumped into the air. A large emerald green ball of energy hit the ground were Timothy was standing causing a massive explosion. Timothy spun around just as a smaller ball of emerald green energy was headed toward him and kicked it into he air. Just then a barrage of emerald green blast flew toward Timothy and he dodged or deflect them. He then held his left hand back and a ball of emerald green energy began to form and when he threw his hand forward it exploded into a large beam. The blast flew into the sky hitting something and exploded. Timothy landed on the ground and stared up into the sky. “You’ll have to do better than that.” laughed A voice as a figure appeared several feet beside Timothy. “I knew it wasn’t going to be that easy.” laughed Timothy as he turned to the figure. It was an exact copy of himself that looked, talked, walked, and even fought like him. “Alright clone let’s keep this going.” laughed Timothy as he got back into his fighting stance. “Sound’s good to me.” smiled The clone as he got into the same fighting stance. The two stood and stared at each other for a few minutes and then in a flash they both disappeared. A safe distance away from the fight Shiva and Shinno watched the fight between the two. “He’s looking very good.” said Shinno “You got that right. If he keeps this up then he’ll master the control of his powers in no time.” agreed Shiva “But do you think it’ll be enough. I mean the Dorashin’s aren’t push over’s.” wondered Shinno “Yea, but all we can do is hope that everything goes as plan.” nodded Shiva “I guess your right and the only way that will happen is if he keep’s….” said Shinno just as he was cut off by several nearby explosions. “What the?” wondered Shiva They looked up into the sky and saw emerald green energy balls flying across the sky hitting the ground in every direction. Timothy’s and his clone clashed causing a huge explosions that sent the both of them sliding back. “Let’s see how you handle this one!” shouted The clone He cupped his hand together in front of himself and then brought them down to his side. “Right back at you!” shouted Timothy as he mimicked his clone. Just then baseball sphere’s of emerald green energy started to form in their hands. They threw their hands forward and their sphere explode into beams of emerald green energy. The beams of energy clashed and started pushing each other back and forth trying to overpower the other. All of a sudden the center of the struggle turned into a large ball of energy and beams of energy started shooting out of it in every direction. “Those two are really going at it.” noted Shiva as she looked at the sphere of energy. “Look out!” shouted Shinno Shinno and Shiva looked up and saw several of loose energy beams headed toward them. They ducked and dodged the barraged of attacks almost getting hit several time. “Ok now it’s getting kind of dangerous we’d better stop them.” said Shinno “Yea your right.” agreed Shiva All of a sudden the large ball of energy exploded cause a huge explosion. Both Timothy and his clone were caught in the explosion and sent flying back a considerable distance. “Got to get control.” groaned Timothy as he went flying through the air. He tried to move his arms and legs, but the pressure from the wind wouldn’t allow him to move an inch. Timothy continued to fly through the air when all of a sudden he collided with a wall. “Ouch!” yelled Timothy as he landed on the ground holding the back of his head. “Hay Timothy are you ok?” asked Shiva as she and Shinno floated toward him. “You hit your head on a wall flying nearly 100 miles per hour and then you tell me.” moaned Timothy as he stood back up rubbing the back of his head. “Ouch man…what in the hell did you hit. I felt it from all the way on the other side of Heiwana.” groaned Timothy’s clone as it landed beside Shinno and Shiva rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t know.” shrugged Timothy He turned around and he reached his hand out in front of him resting upon something solid though he couldn’t see it. “I think it’s some kind of wall.” noted Timothy “It’s a mental block. A wall designed to keep people out of curtain area of the mind.” explained Shinno “I’ve never knew this thing was here. I can sense that there’s something interesting behind it. I wonder if I can break it down.” wondered Timothy as he held up his hand and created a ball of emerald green energy in it. “Wait Timothy!” shouted Shiva, but it was to late. In a flash Timothy was in air with a large sphere of energy in his hand which he threw at the wall. The energy ball hit the wall and exploded knocking back Shiva, Shinno, and his clone. Timothy then landed back and the ground and reached back out only to find that the wall was still there. “All man…I don’t even think I scratched it.” thought Timothy as he rubbed on the invisible wall. “Hay give me a little warning when you get ready to do something like that.” snarled His clone as he stood back up. “Stop that Timothy…if you break down that wall you’ll fracture your mind.” warned Shiva as she floated up to Timothy. “What do you mean?” asked Timothy “Just trust us. When the time comes you’ll find out what’s behind that wall.” said Shinno “Alright then I trust you.” nodded Timothy as he crossed his arms and dropped down on the ground. “Hay don’t you think we ought to be getting back to check on the others?” asked The clone “Yea your right.” nodded Timothy as he jumped back up. He created a few hand signs and then in a flash of light the clone disappeared. “So Timothy how do you think your doing with your Ki control?” asked Shinno “I think I still have a long way’s to go, but I’m more comfortable now than I was the first time I use them against Gillz.” nodded Timothy “Do you think you can beat those other two Dorashins yet?” asked Shiva “I can’t say…I want know for sure until I face them.” laughed Timothy as he looked at his hands. “Well we’ll know soon. The year is almost up and they’ll be here soon.” reminded Shinno “And when they get here they’ll have to face me.” smiled Timothy “Let’s just hope you can defeat them.” said Shiva “Hay Shiva cheer up…we are all in the same gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars.” smiled Timothy Just the area around them became completely dark until the sky started to light up with galaxy’s and stars. “Just have faith.” smiled Timothy “Sure.” laughed Shiva “Alright I’ll see you two later then.” smiled Timothy He closed his eye’s and then in a flash of light he vanished. “He’s right Shiva. Faith means belief in something concerning which doubt is theoretically possible.” said Shinno “I know.” said Shiva ………………………………… Back in the outside world Timothy open his eye’s and saw every on the floor sparring with each other. “Hay what did I miss?” asked Timothy as he stood up. “Nothing really. We just took a little break to eat.” smiled Ash’s “So how’s the progress coming along Jin?” asked Timothy “Great. Their all getting better.” nodded Jin “Alright then well do a quick review before we wrap up your training for today.” said Timothy “Sounds good.” said Rodney “Yea.” nodded Jamie “Alright then let’s get started. I want everybody to create me an energy ball.” ordered Timothy “Alright.” They all said They all put their hands out in front of their chest and closed their eye’s. Just then Timothy’s phone started to ring and he reached into his jacket, grabbed it and then answered it. “I wonder who that is?” wondered Jin “Chu…Pika…Pi.” said Kachu as he walked over beside Jin “Probably.” nodded Jin A few minute later Timothy got off of the phone and walked back over to the group. Just then one by one a different colored ball of energy began to form in front of their hands. Brock, Aussa, Eria, and Rodney created a blue sphere of energy, Jamie and Hinta created a red sphere of energy, while Ash created a white sphere, Misty created a yellow sphere, Tanza created a violet, and Alice created a ice blue sphere. “That’s it…now just remember that focus is the key and you’ll do great. Class dismissed.” smiled Timothy “Finally now I’m going to go take me a shower.” laughed Tanza “Same here.” agreed Hinta “Hay Team 10 tomorrow we have a mission so get plenty of rest.” urged Timothy “Alright!” shouted Ash, Misty, and Brock as they left out of the room behind everybody else. “So did Shia say what kind of mission?” asked Jin “Nope all she told me that it was dealing with Macalania Forest.” shrugged Timothy “I see so what should we do now?” asked Jin “Chu…Pika…Chu.” shrugged Kachu “Sounds good.” said Jin “Yea and I’ll take on the both of you.” smiled Timothy “Chu.” smiled Kachu “You can try.” laughed Jin “Bring it.” smiled Timothy Just then Timothy began to spar against Kachu and Jin. To Be Continued................................ Category:Season 3 Content